


In a Funk

by marvelmademewrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A surprise at the end, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bucky has a family, F/M, domesticity and family life, with little pups to melt your heart, you guys are happily bonded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite
Summary: Alpha Nat accompanies you and your pups to the park while your alpha is away on a mission. When he returns he drops a bomb on you ;)Enjoy, my loves
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. In a Funk

**Author's Note:**

> if you’d like to support me, pls buy me a coffee:   
> https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite

The warm spring sun seeped into yours and Bucky’s shared bedroom at Stark tower. You closed your eyes, reveling in the warmth that seemed to be engulfing you on this early spring morning. It was still quiet so you knew that the pups were sound asleep and you could use the spare few minutes to rest. Whenever you found yourself at the tower, you were reminded of the time when you still lived here with Bucky and the team. Now, since there were five of you, you guys lived in a quaint house in Brooklyn. You suggested the move actually. Understanding how fond Bucky was of Brooklyn, it being where he grew up and spent the happiest times of his long life. It only felt right to find your own little place there, once you found out you guys were expecting your first pup. 

The day you told Bucky he was going to be a dad came flooding back to you. The tears of joy on his face as he didn’t try to stop them from rolling down his cheeks. You were so fond of the memory of his strong arms engulfing you and pulling you close into his chest as he kissed the top of your head repeatedly, whispering how much he loved you and how grateful he was. 

Now, you were back at the tower with your three beautiful little alpha boys running around and draining your energy thin. But you wouldn’t have it any other way. Whenever Bucky left on missions, he’d ask you to move back into the tower where he knew you were safe with the other members of the team to look out for you when he was gone and couldn’t do so himself. Times when he was gone were hard because you missed your alpha like crazy. He was your home, so whether you’d be staying at the tower or back in your house in Brooklyn, you always felt slightly uneasy. It didn’t help either that you were so overly worried about him. 

Your eyes shot open when you felt the bed beneath the nest you made, starting to rapidly dip over and over. The sight of your bouncing pups made you laugh. They were all just as mischievous as their daddy. Always keeping you on your toes, but never pushing you to be mad or upset with them. 

Once the three and five year olds were up and at it, you had no choice but to get up and attend to the six month old pup who slept on your chest. Mornings were always like this. Bubbly and joyous around your little family. You could never complain no matter how tired you were because you were too grateful. 

Deciding to get up and ready for the day, you began with dressing your pups for a day at the park. Maybe if they run around all day in the fresh air they’d calm down for the evening and you’d be able to put them down to sleep with no fuss. As you went about your day, you heard the door to your bedroom open and before you could worry about an unwanted intruder, Nat’s voice came through the noise of your squealing bundles of joy. 

“Good morning, you loud lot,” she spoke as you gathered your youngest in your arms after dressing him, and the other two attached themselves to her legs. 

“Good morning, Nat. It’s a lovely morning, I was thinking of taking them out to the park today, do you wanna join us?”

“I thought Bucky said you weren’t to leave the tower without one of us going with you?”

“That’s why I’m asking you,” you looked at her sheepishly, knowing she’ll cave if you keep nagging her. 

“I don’t know. I have a lot of work I need to do. These reports won’t write themselves.”

“Please, Nat. I’m begging you. I need to wear them out or else they won’t let me live. I’ll help you with the reports, we can take them to the park with us to finish up,” you whined, pouting and using your puppy dog eyes on her. 

“You do realise I’m not Bucky and those don’t work on me?” the red headed smirked, even though she had to admit you looked adorable and she was in fact slowly caving, her own alpha instincts seeping out at the omega pheromones you were giving off.

“Please, Nat, please please please!!”

“Alright, just let me know when you guys are ready to leave,” she started for the door huffing even though she was smiling.

“Ok! I’ll make us a picnic to take with us so we can have lunch there,” you quickly told her before she shut the door behind her, and you turned to your pups, “alright, who’s hungry?”

The squealing that came out of the growing alphas made you whine at the noise they were making. You wondered how the team agreed to keep having you back here when Bucky went on missions. It must have been unbearable for them, even with the soundproofing Tony put in. It definitely didn’t withstand the screams and you were sure of it. But what could you do, you just had awfully verbal pups. 

You hurried them into the kitchen where you settled them at the table and in the high chair for baby Barnes, hoping they’d stay where you left them whilst you went to prepare them some food. It really was a chase against time for you constantly. The rushing sometimes took its toll on you, but when it was just you around, you had to just deal with it until your alpha returned. What could you expect, being that their father was a super soldier and they were all growing to be strong alphas just like him.

You finished making their breakfast and sat at the table with them whilst they ate. Even baby Barnes was well-behaved while you fed him his bottle. It was so serene for a few moments and you took it all in since these moments came far and few. You ate your own breakfast as well, to have as much energy as you could for today’s adventures. 

When you were all done, you settled the kids in their play corner and went to wash the dishes and prepare the food for your picnic at the park. The sun was shining brighter and you smiled hoping the boys would be having fun, but you wished Bucky was here to share these moments with you guys. It seemed like everything was taking its toll on you lately. You grew exhausted quicker, and you always seemed to be whining and pouting. You tried your hardest to suppress it all when you were around the pups, not wanting your bad moods to rub off on them. 

Packing the last of the things you prepared into a basket, you fetched a blanket for all of you to sit on and a few smaller ones to throw over the pups if they got cold or needed to nap. You gathered their lightweight jackets as well, just in case. Bucky always gazed at you lovingly when you’d be running around like this, trying not to forget anything and bringing extra. Luckily, your alpha brought you a double pushchair for the two youngest pups, with a lot of room under for all the things you thought necessary to have with you guys on any outings. 

As you neared back to the pups’ playing corner, you heard their loud voices boom through the open space. You hated to have to be the bad cop parent and tell them they needed to be quieter, but you didn’t want to interrupt any of the team members’ day when they were resting after missions or doing paperwork. When the pups saw you coming towards them with the pushchair they got even more excited and started chanting, “PARK! PARK! PARK!”

You tried to shush them and to get them settled in the pushchair after shooting Nat a text that you guys were ready to go. 

Just as you were putting the jacket round your five year old, Nat walked in from around the corner with a tote bag of her own with all the paperwork and a laptop to work on whilst you guys were at the park. With the pups all dressed and buckled into the pushchair, the basket under the seats, you took the oldest by the hand and pushed the chair towards the lift. Nat looked at you amazed. 

“How are you doing that?” she asked, eyes still slightly wide watching you as you stride ahead.

“How am I doing what?”

“Pushing that thing and holding onto another pup..and making it look so effortless,” she gawked. You chuckled and shrugged. 

“Guess I’ve grown used to it. When Bucky’s not here I don’t have anyone to help. I’m luckier than those other omegas with like four pups all under five! I don’t know how they do it,” you admitted as you reached the elevator and waited for the doors to open, as your excited pup was pushing the button to call it. 

“Still, isn’t that thing heavy, especially with all those things you’ve stuffed under there?”

“You get used to it.”

Nat observed your nonchalant behaviour and made a note to speak to Bucky about it. She knew that it was none of her business but she thought he should know that you find it hard at times to deal with everything by yourself. Her own alpha instincts took over and she reached for the hand of your pup so you could at least push with both your arms. 

You entered the elevator and spoke to Nat about the last mission she was on. She told you about the banter between Steve and Tony, and the laughs they had as they headed home that day. It was always interesting for you to hear about the funny things that happened. No one ever talked about the bad ones, like the close calls they all had, or how sometimes they’d come home with bruises and even gunshot wounds. You tried not to think about it though as you knew it would end up in one of your funks again and you didn’t want Nat smelling the change in your pheromones. 

Exiting the elevator, swiftly followed by the tower, you felt the wonderful spring warm day on your legs and arms. It felt so nice to be finally able to take the boys outside to play after a brutal winter. With Nat by your side, it felt like it was easier to not feel so lonely and it made you smile that a friendship bloomed so quickly between you two. Bucky wasn’t so convinced at first, worried about the influence of an alpha on you, especially since you two weren’t bonded at the time yet. But now, whenever he left on missions he was glad that you had Natasha to look out for you. 

The walk to the park wasn’t long and once you got there you set down the blanket and took the pups out of the pushchair. They were soon off, playing on the blanket with the few toys you brought with you for them, and baby Barnes played with his teddy in your lap. Natasha pulled out the reports she had with her and her laptop. You helped her, filling out the basics in the reports whilst she wrote up the more specific stuff on her laptop. 

Time passed quickly and soon the little trotters were tired, so you put them down to sleep beside you. You didn’t want them to sleep for too long so after about half an hour you’d wake them to play for another hour or so. That way, you were guaranteed that they’d go to sleep quickly and without a fuss later.

The last thing you expected after putting the blankets down around the three pups, was for strong arms to embrace you. The smell that surrounded you, instantly made your tense body relax into the alpha behind you. Bucky was holding you close against his chest as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head and mumbled a hello. 

You turned around to face him and jumped into his arms, “you’re back!”

“I am my pretty omega, I missed you.”

“God, I missed you so much. I hate it when you leave. When did you get back? Wait, how did you know we were at the park?”

“Natasha text me, letting me know as soon as she got the message that we were back.”

You looked at the red haired alpha, as she was packing up her stuff, she met your eye and gave you a warm smile, “I knew he would want to catch the last few hours of the day with you guys here.”

“Thank you, Nat. You’re the best,” you told her, giddiness evident in your voice. She laughed at how cute you were and got up to leave. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” she spoke, sharing a look with Bucky before turning around and leaving. 

“Is everything ok?” you asked worriedly, biting at your bottom lip.

“Natasha text me, telling me that you were in a bit of a funk and that perhaps I need to be more present now that there’s another pup on the way,” he spoke softly, cooing at his omega. Your eyes widened in shock.

“An-another pup? What? Wait...are you telling me I’m pregnant?”

He chuckled lightly as he pulled you into his arms again, “yeah, I smelt it on you the night before I had to leave on the mission. I asked Natasha to look after you and to give you a hand discreetly. I know how independent my strong omega is.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I wanted to tell you but I thought I’d wait to tell you after the mission. That way, I could also tell you that I have postponed my place on the team and I’m taking a job, training new recruits,” his eyes shone down at you as you were still processing his words. It was a lot to take in but the happiness that took over your whole body was unmistakable. 

“You’re not gonna be leaving all the time anymore?”

“No, I’m going to be here, with you and our pups. I’m going to be taking care of you and helping you out. I don’t want to miss anymore of watching them grow up and spending time with them,” he admitted, his chest purring in a comforting manner. You swooned in his arms. 

The pups woke up and soon were jumping all over their daddy, happy and excited to have him back. After playing for some time and growing tired, you guys backed up and headed back to your house in Brooklyn. 

Once you settled down that night in bed with your alpha, you realised that your funk was gone, and that you had simply missed him. That night you slept knowing that another part of you and Bucky was growing in your belly. The feeling of euphoria taking over.


	2. Joyful times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life continues in the Barnes residence but you scare Bucky. (A sprinkle of angst)

The morning after Bucky’s return was blissful. You looked over at the alarm clock beside your nest which read 8:45 am. The smile of pure satisfaction at being able to sleep in with no disturbance made you giddy. Your alpha really was the best. He looked after you so well and it still made you swoon even to this day, after all the years you two have been bonded. Your fingers crept to your neck, grazing the mark left by your loving alpha and you seemed to purr at the memory of how he marked you. It still felt so raw and you loved to expose it to the world, letting everyone know you belonged to Bucky. 

Looking around your bedroom, your eyes settled on the blinds that were partially open to let the morning sun rays in. The weather was seemingly exquisite and you knew it would be another perfect day to take the pups out to play. Maybe you could take them to the beach? Or maybe, you could take them to a jungle gym? Or maybe another picnic in the park, but this time with their daddy fully present? There were so many ideas you had, but they seemed to become distant as your mind focused on the background noise you didn’t register before.

It was the excited laughter and squeals, coming from your pups and your alpha. The thought of them spending time together made your heart swell. You knew how much the boys loved to spend time with their daddy. He understood their growing alpha needs more than you could. At times when he wasn’t there, it was hard to pinpoint exactly what the little ones needed. It made you feel like a bad mother, and a terrible omega because you felt like you couldn’t take care of them as well as you should. Thankfully, Bucky dissolved any of those bad thoughts with his wise words. He assured you that, it wasn’t just your job to look after and teach your pups; he needed to fulfill that role equally to you and so sometimes he would be a better fit to deal with things. With time you learnt to not be so harsh on yourself and to work around the issue. 

As you laid in your nest, engulfed by many soft blankets given to you by Bucky as little gifts, you felt that euphoria, the one you felt the previous night, return. Your hands moved to rest on your stomach which still showed very little sign of pup number four. But you knew the little bean was growing inside you. It was both terrifying and amazing to think that in a few months time, you would be welcoming your fourth pup into the world. It just seemed crazy, but you knew Bucky wanted a big family, and you did as well, so it only seemed fitting. 

The noise outside your bedroom door seemed to have disappeared, and in a slight panic for the safety of your pups, you rushed from your nest and down the stairs to the family room. To both your horror and joy, your family was there, but it was a goddamn mess you found them in. Bucky stood in the middle, holding baby Barnes, whilst trying to peel all the stickers the two older pups had decorated him with. You sighed, not knowing whether to laugh or roll your eyes at the fact. The two boys sat giggling behind the sofa and peeked up to see their father struggling with the now crying baby. You walked towards your alpha, taking the uneased pup from him and settling down on the sofa. The pup seemed to calm as you made funny faces at him, whilst tackling the task of removing stickers. Bucky stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at the two other pups who were feigning innocence and huffed at your words. 

“Now now, boys. You know daddy can’t handle your mischief as well as mummy does. Don’t give him such a tough time on his first day back or he’ll decide to run away on another mission from you little terrorists,” you spoke with a smirk evident in your voice. The pups run to you from behind the sofa and settle on either side. 

“Sowwy, mummy,” the three year old spoke with a pout. The five year old, too busy trying to help with his baby brother. 

“It’s not me you should be apologising to. If the baby could understand, I think it would appreciate an apology,” you chasited the boys and they spoke softly to the baby about being sorry and not planning to ever do anything of the sorts again. Their little hands trying to sooth the baby was adorable.

“I think you ought to apologise to one more person,” you prompted your boys and they raced off the sofa to their dad, jumping into his arms and Bucky easily catching them.

“Sorry daddy,” the five year old squealed whilst Bucky tickled his sides.

“Well I think I can get over it somehow,” Bucky dramatised with a big sigh. You rolled your eyes at him whilst removing the final sticker off your precious little pup.

The boys settled down after Bucky took them over to the play corner and set them up with colouring books and crayons. He sauntered over to where you were settled with the now sleeping six month old baby. He cuddled into your side as you stayed like that, watching the boys. Life seemed to be so much more joyful since you and Bucky met and then since having pups. The two of you were as in love as ever and everyone around you was both jealous and sick of it. Sometimes it seemed so unreal that the two of you matched so well, but this was your life and it was perfect. 

Bucky shuffled a little by your side whilst getting up but you paid him no mind. He left the room and you decided to turn the tv on and put on a film quietly in the background. You set the baby down on the floor in the little nest you made. You decided that it was probably best to start on some breakfast for your little munchkins. Walking to the kitchen area of the open space, you got out ingredients for pancakes and got started on them. In the meantime, you got out some jam, peanut butter and chocolate spread and took them over to the table, setting everything. These kinds of mornings are always slow and you love how time seems to stretch out for eternity. 

Soon the food was ready and you called all your boys over to the dining table for breakfast. They basically stampeded over and dove right in before they even sat down. You chuckled at them and went to wake baby Barnes to give him his breakfast. Returning with him in your arms, you put him in the high chair and started to feed him as the food you prepared for the other three boys in your life disappeared at lightning speed off the table. It was sure going to be hard to prepare breakfasts if this next pup was to be an alpha as well, and ate as much as this lot does. You realised that you were kind of wishing for this lil bean to be an omega. You’d finally be able to fully connect with your pup and teach them like Bucky does the boys. 

“What you’re thinking about, pretty omega?” Bucky steered you back to reality and out of your head with the question. You didn’t answer him with words but instead placed your hand on your belly. He nodded and took over feeding the littlest of the pups, “I’ll finish feeding him. You eat something. Do you want some tea?”

“I’d love some,” you beamed at him whilst snatching a few of the remaining pancakes onto your plate. 

That’s how mornings went. After everyone was finished eating, you and Bucky would set the kids up with some sort of activity like drawing or playing, before returning to clean up after the meal.

Bucky put on the record player quietly, and started to hum along to the song that was well before your days. You swayed your hips to the music whilst drying the dishes Bucky was washing. He kept stealing glances at you and the grin on his face said it all. The love he held for you evident even to the most oblivious of people. As you were drying the final plate, you felt your alpha placing his hands on your hips and moving in time with you to the rhythm of the song. You set the plate and tea towel down and turned to face him. Wrapping your arms around his neck and placing your head on his chest, you continued to sway to the music. His arms moved from your hips and wrapped around your waist pulling you closer. 

You felt safe and loved in his embrace and little moments like these were all you ever wanted and needed to be happy. Bucky slowed and moved away slightly from you, his eyes gazing into yours before his head leaned down and his lips were on yours. You melted into his touch and started to feel dizzy. You didn’t know if it was from the butterflies in your stomach or from the stab of pain you suddenly felt. 

You broke the kiss with a strangled sob. Panic filled your head as you clutched your belly. Bucky caught you as your knees gave out and carried you over to the sofa. Grabbing his hand and squeezing hard, you tried to calm yourself and tell him what you felt. He was pulling out his phone and dialling before you even finished speaking.

“Stark! I need you to fly out here right now. I need to get Y/n, to the med bay asap. Something’s wrong. She felt a stab a-and,” he took a breath to calm his nerves, he needed to remain in control of the situation, “she’s pregnant.”

He didn’t even seem to wait for a response before turning to you. He smelled your pheromones as they intensified and the distress caused his alpha senses to take over. He was cooing and holding you close to his chest as he purred and gave off his own pheromones to try steady you. 

Everything was happening so fast, it felt like only seconds ago Bucky made the call to Tony, when the team surprised you and barged into your home. Tony and Steve went straight to where you were, whilst Natasha and Wanda attended to your pups who were confused and scared.   
Your head spun at the chaos around you and before you knew it, the world was spinning and fading into darkness.

There was beeping and a bright light trying to shine through your closed lids and burn your corneas. You groaned and tried to sit up. A hand on your shoulder stopped you, pushing you back onto the bed. 

“Omega, darling, I need you to open those pretty eyes of yours and look at me,” Bucky was encouraging you with a soft tone to his voice. You did as he asked and opened your eyes and met his stormy blues. He sighed, his shoulders visibly dropping after letting out the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding in. He smiled at you and moved a strand of your hair behind your ear. 

“What happened?”

“You passed out on the way here. The doc has just left, she said the stab of pain you felt was nothing serious. Just some indigestion that you’ve been neglecting,” he looked down at you with his alpha posture in full flock. You rolled your eyes at his behaviour and tried to sit up again. But Bucky pushed you lightly back down, giving you a stern look and you decided not to fight him on this. 

“What about our lil bean?”

“Everything is fine. A healthy little bean growing inside you. God, I can’t wait ‘til you start swelling nice and round. Your body is amazing. You’ve carried three pups already, and now you’re carrying another. I’m the luckiest alpha under the sun. But you gotta look after yourself. I can’t stand for you neglecting your own health. I’m not going on missions for as long as you need me to be here and help out,” he assured you and his words made you tear up, “oh no, ‘mega, don’t cry. Please, don’t cry.”

“It’s just been hard without you here. But you’re here now and that’s all that matters. I’m glad I have an alpha that looks after me so well,” you try to speak and keep your voice steady but a few stray tears roll down your cheeks. Bucky’s hands gently hold your face as his fingers wipe the tears away. He leans down to you and you all but fall into his side as he embraces you. His lips rest on the top of your head as he presses soft kisses and whispers words of comfort. You feel your eyes start to close and you fall into a peaceful sleep. 

When you wake, you’re not in the uncomfortable med bay bed anymore. The softness that surrounds you all too familiar and the smell giving it away that you’re back in your nest. You feel Bucky’s arms around you and his chest moving up and down steadily as he sleeps beneath your head. You pull away slightly trying not to stir him from his rest but you fail and meet his eyes as they snap open. He smiles sleepily at you and his lips find yours giving you a chaste kiss. 

“How you feeling?” his voice deep and heavy with sleep.

“Better. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just wanted to get a glass of water.”

“I’ll get it for you,” he states as he carefully moves you off him and jumps out of bed to fetch you a drink. 

He returns with a glass of water as promised and some crackers for you to nibble on. You didn’t even realise how hungry you were until you all but snatched the crackers from his hands and started to munch on them. His chuckle made you look up at him as crumbs were falling from the corners of your mouth. 

“You’re adorable, you know that?”

“Not as adorable as you, fetching me snacks and making me feel like the only omega in the world,” you teased right back at him.

He settled beside you and rubbed your back as you ate. He was happy to have you back home after Dr Cho dismissed you when you were asleep and prescribed you some tablets to help. 

Once you were done, you gulped down the water and cuddled back into Bucky’s side, laying your head on his chest. The silence that surrounded you was comfortable and you were relieved that your little bean was ok. As you lay there in your nest with you alpha, you heard tiny footsteps approaching your cracked open door. The little heads that bopped from behind it made you smile and you couldn’t help but open your arms and invite the pups into the nest. 

As they reached the bed, they pulled on your hand and you looked down to see that your eldest was carrying his sleeping baby brother carefully in his arms and needed help lifting him onto the bed. Bucky moved from your side and helped the boys up and settled them down around you. Your perfect little family was growing and everyone seemed content to be together in this one, little place.

Soon little snores filled the room and you looked over at your alpha, who was already looking at you. With the pups all asleep, you admitted, “I wanna wait a little longer before we tell them. They’ll get so excited but they won’t let us live. Do you remember how excited they were last month when they heard they were going to have another cousin? I thought Steve would never be able to calm them down.”

Bucky chuckled at the memory, “alright, doll. We’ll tell them whenever you’re ready and we’ll prepare beforehand for the squealing and bouncing off the walls.”

You shook your head at his humour. It was going to be a hectic day you thought. But for now they could be oblivious to the little bean you were carrying in your belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you enjoyed!!


	3. Heart to hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You overhear a conversation between Bucky and your pups when you wake up from a nap.

Days were beautiful this time of year and you spent a lot of time outside with the pups. Your belly was starting to show and Bucky couldn’t seem to keep his hands off you. He went into full protective alpha mode after an unpleasant alpha made a comment about you in the park one day. You tried to tell him it was alright and convince him to back down. But even when there was no one around, he was always touching you. His hands would be on your belly whilst you sat cuddled on his lap. He’d hold your hand at all times in public, this was uncomfortable at times when you were trying to deal with fussy and tired pups but he wouldn’t relent. When other alphas, like Natasha or Thor spoke to you, Bucky’s arm would be around your waist holding you firmly into his side or he would keep his hand on the small of your back and glare at whoever was speaking to you. You told him off multiple times but he paid you no mind and argued that he needed to show everyone that you were his omega.

Today was no different. You were walking through the house towards the garden, carrying some snacks to refill the bowls set out for your pups. Bucky, like a lost puppy, was walking behind you with his hand on your back and the other carrying the baby. Your two older pups hot on his heel, marching in unison. 

What surprised you, was that your pups had started to act in the same way Bucky was. They’d growl at people if they got too close when talking to you. At one time they even tried to bite Natasha when she was giving you a goodbye hug when you were leaving the tower after your visit. 

It was adorable, but it also started to drive you mad. If Bucky needed to fetch you something, the pups would stay with you and their little bodies looked like they were taking on defensive poses. 

Once you reached the table in the garden, you set the things you were carrying down and went ahead to refill the bowls. Buck sat down and cradled the baby to his chest. The pups went to play in the sandbox Bucky had built them and for the first time in what felt like forever, Bucky wasn’t touching you. You weren’t complaining, it just felt almost strange after all this time. 

“Have you noticed the boys’ behaviour?” you asked your alpha.

“What about it?”

“They seem to be acting like you. They’re protective of me and at times behaving unacceptably. We can’t have any more incidents like the one with Natasha,” you tried to show Bucky that he needed to step down a little. 

“They’re protective of you because they can smell there’s something different about you,” he stated, throwing a few chips in his mouth and chewing loudly.

You rolled your eyes at him and placed your hands on your hips letting him know you mean business, “I need you to stop being so protective. Nothing is gonna happen to me. They need to act like children and play and run around and watch silly little childrens’ shows. I don’t want them to feel like they have to be this mature so early on. They’re only five and three for god’s sake!”

Bucky observed you, he could smell that this was upsetting you. He didn’t want you to stress or feel uncomfortable so he nodded. 

“Ok. I’ll stand down. I’ll try to be good for you, omega.”

That was the end of that discussion and you guys went about your day like usual. Spending time outside in the fresh air made you tired and every now and then, you’d sneak a nap in when the pups were occupied with Bucky. This was one of those moments. You headed inside and headed straight for the sofa. You pulled one of the blankets that hang on the back of it, around you and let yourself rest. 

You didn’t know how much time had passed when you felt small hands petting your head and another set on your tummy. You kept your eyes closed and listened to the boys talk around you in hushed whispers. 

“How did you know mummy was pregnant?” came your alpha’s curious voice.

“Aunty Wanda told us. She said we need to look after mummy and be good. We didn’t want to upset you. We don’t want the little bean to get hurt, or mummy,” your five year old explained.

“You are good. You’re looking after mummy so well, but mummy needs you guys to give her a little space. She’s strong and doesn’t need you to protect her all the time. I think mummy would really like it if you and your brothers played together nicely, or you could draw her pictures. She likes when you give her your artwork.”

There was a pause of silence. You could hear the gears turning in the little heads around you. They were trying to understand and you couldn’t keep pretending you were asleep.

“Mummy loves you guys. A whole lot. And I am so happy to have such brave and strong and protective, handsome alphas by my side. You guys make me so happy and you could never hurt me or little bean,” your voice was gentle but nonetheless startled the boys around you.

“But Aunty Wanda said to look after you and be good,” spoke back one confused little alpha.

“I know baby, and you can do that by making sure to bring me a glass of water when my feet hurt and I can’t stand. Or you could help your daddy tidy your toys. You aren’t supposed to protect me from the world, I know you could, but I think at the moment that’s more my job for you guys.”

A heavy sigh left their lips.


	4. The Little Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to meet the little one. But before you do, you have to let Bucky in on something. Also just general craziness that is a result of pups!😊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end, folks. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey. I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I would really love if you could take the time to head over to my ko-fi to read about my current situation and support me if you can! Or if you could just share, I would greatly appreciate it.   
> https://ko-fi.com/marvelmademewrite

Time was flying by and as it did, your belly grew rounder.

The pups settled down initially after your little family chat, but it didn’t last long. As time went on, the pups were growing back to their ways of being protective, less of you and more of the little bean. You didn’t understand what was going on. 

It wasn’t all bad, you were quite enjoying it. But their behaviour was exhausting at times when they were relentlessly following you around telling you what to do. It started out seemingly cute, but as time went on you were beginning to question who was in charge. 

“Mummy, it’s time for you to take a nap and we will go and play,” stated your five year old at one time. 

“Mama, you’re not supposed to be lifting things!”

“Mum! No! You’re not allowed!” shouted your three year old pup as he saw you about to enter the nursery where your Alpha was working with Steve. 

“Ok, that’s it. You two have been extremely rude today, shouting at mummy. I’m beginning to wonder who the adult in this house is,” you sighed exasperated while the two pups looked up at you with worry. 

Just as they were about to start protesting again, the door behind you shut and your alpha stood in the way. He sensed that he walked into a little bit of a sticky situation. You were getting to the stage where your hormones were raging and on top of that you had three pups to look after when he wasn’t around. 

“Now, boys we’ve spoken about this sort of behaviour, haven’t we? You are meant to be listening to what mummy says and playing nicely,” Bucky began reprimanding the two pups with little, adorable pouts on their faces. 

“Daddy, but mummy was going to go in the special room and you said she’s not allowed in the-,” your five year old whined but was quickly cut off by Bucky. You quirked an eyebrow at your alpha and began wondering why on earth you weren’t allowed to go into the room, but all you got was a sheepish smile from Bucky and guilty-looking pups. 

“It was meant to be a surprise, I mean it still is!” 

You laughed and shook your head at the antics that your boys were putting you through even during this time. Just then the doorbell rang and the pups ran off exclaiming “Aunt Peggy” towards the door, with you swiftly following, or well, as swiftly as your wobbling allowed you.

Opening the door you smiled at your friend and Steve’s beta, welcoming her into your home with a kiss on the cheek. 

“Well don’t you look ravishing, my darling,” she stated glancing over you with a soft smile on her red lips. You couldn’t help the blush taking over your cheeks, ducking your head as she didn’t let up with her examination of you.

“Would you like some tea?” you asked, while leading her further into the home and settling the pups in their play area in the living room, which adjoined the kitchen. 

“Yes, please,” she hummed.

As you went about preparing your guys’ hot drinks you asked, “so how was England? Did you have a good time?”

She delved into the details of her trip, meanwhile Bucky and Steve were in the nursery discussing the little bean.

“Does she know?” Steve asked, while he added shading to the painting.

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I kinda thought I’d keep it a surprise, y’know. The pups are starting to sense it too.”

“Can’t blame them, they are your children after all. They do have the serum running through their veins, it’s already obvious they’re highly intuitive.”

Bucky smiled while processing Steve’s words. It was true, your pups were more demanding than other pups and quickly showed signs of their quick development. Bucky was drawn back from his thoughts as he felt the paint landing on his face.

“Ugh, you punk. Don’t mess up all our hard work. We need to get this finished as soon as possible. I have a feeling we’re going to be meeting our little bean a lot quicker than expected,” Bucky tried to sound mature, while throwing his paintbrush at Steve’s head.

“Whatever, jerk,” Steve laughed while catching the paintbrush before it could make impact with his head. 

—x—  
Later that night, once you fed, washed and put your three beloved pups to bed, you found your feet carrying you towards the ‘forbidden’ room. You giggled at how pretentiously off-limits the room sounded, and yet soon it would be the home of your little bean. You couldn’t hold back the grin on your face. As if on queue, you felt the little kick of the bean. 

“How convenient of you to wake up now that everyone has gone to bed,” you whispered to the pup who grew excited at hearing your voice. Giggling you proceeded down the hall until you reached the door. It felt so silly to not be allowed inside to see the progress. It couldn’t have been so different from the previous three rooms you had decorated for your little ones. But there was something inside that was holding you back, like an unsaid realisation would come upon you if you opened the door. Your hand rested on the handle as you placed your forehead against it. After all, Bucky wanted this to be a surprise, could you just ruin that because you couldn’t hold back your child-like curiosity?

“I really hope you didn’t sneak a peek,” his low voice warmed your heart and his arms slowly enveloped you, hands resting on your bump. The feeling of him around you suddenly sent you into a frenzy. Thoughts taking over before you could stop them. 

“What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

You huffed. He chuckled.

“You know I’m more than just a pretty omega for you to ogle, right?”

“Of course, baby. You’re one of the smartest omegas I know - you elbowed him - ow, I mean, you’re the smartest omega I know.”

“That’s better.”

—x—  
Apparently, getting sleep wasn’t meant for you. Even once your little bean settled. You sat up as gently as you could without nudging Bucky, who surprisingly wasn’t attached to you like second skin. He looked so peaceful even if he was splayed out like a starfish in your nest. 

What if I can’t handle it? What if having two pups under two and four pups under six was a little bit too much..It could always be worse, you could always have had twins and then that’d give you even more work.

The thoughts continued to spiral in your head and to keep you up. The exhaustion would kick in soon, you thought. But glancing at the clock, it has been five hours since you’ve gone to bed and haven’t been able to get even a sliver of sleep. You watched as Bucky’s chest rose and fell with each breath he took while in his slumber. The sun would be starting to rise soon and so you might as well get up and get something done while the pups were still asleep. 

Stepping into the kitchen, you started off with making yourself some hot milk as one last shot in finding some sleep. Caught in watching the milk swirl in the pan while you stirred, you didn’t notice Bucky standing watching you. He had a look of worry on his face. Sensing your anxiety, he decided to try and coax out what was keeping you up.

“Hey doll,” you heard your alpha invade your head. 

“Hi. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“Only because you were gone.”

The sad smile which he gave you was like the key to the gate which was keeping all your thoughts locked away from him. You tried to hold back but it was useless. You were tired of running away from a discussion that was long coming. So you let it go. You let your thoughts fill your alpha’s mind as tears stained your cheeks.

To say that Bucky was a little overwhelmed, was a big understatement. He finally saw what had been bothering you for the last few weeks. And he understood. 

“I won’t go back if you don’t want me to,” his voice was by your ear. You shook your head while wiping away the tears. 

“I don’t want to pressure into staying at home. I understand work is important to you and I know that during the 40s, well, life was different. An omega was to stay at home and look after everything. But I-I can’t,” you hiccuped. Bucky embraced you pulling you into his chest gently, but firmly enough for you to feel the safety his arms brought.

“I know.”

“My work is so important to me. I want to go back and be in the lab and do my experiments. I don’t know if I”ll be able to handle four small pups. What if I can’t handle everything? What if with every day, you come home and the house is messier? I don’t want to disappoint you,” your words were rushed but they still made Bucky’s heart break.

“Darling, you could never ever be disappointed with you. You have been the light in my life since the very day I met you. You blessed me the day you said yes to our bonding. I still remember when I thought the only thing that was left for my life was darkness and emptiness, and then you came along and turned my world upside down,” he smiled at the memories flooding both your minds, you saw how he saw you during all these moments, “you are the best omega in this world.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready for you to go back to work,” you whispered your confession. Looking up to meet your alpha’s eyes.

“The recruits can wait a little longer. I’m sure Sam can handle them without me,” he mumbled while kissing your head. 

“We really are filling this house out quick,” you tried to joke, and successfully so as Bucky barked out laughing.

Trying to cover his mouth with your hand in order to keep him quiet, you quickly gave up and instead decided to chase his lips with your own, knowing well that he wouldn’t be able to resist for long. 

“I want at least three more after this one,” he spoke against your lips. You gasped.

“Not a chance in the world. I think we shall see how we manage to get on with these four before anymore,” you said half-sternly. You wanted to make sure that he understood you were being playful but at the same time did not plan for anymore pups. 

“Only if you give me one more kiss and come back to bed. I need you to rest not go about stressing yourself,” he spoke and you sensed his alpha instincts taking over. You hurriedly placed a kiss on his lips and poured the milk from the pan into a mug. The both of you heading back to your bedrooms and settling back into the nest. 

With the weight of the stress and anxiety gone after sharing it with Bucky, you fell into a deep sleep.

—x—  
A few days have passed since your discussion with Bucky. He and the pups have gone to the tower to see the other avengers, while he also got all his stuff that he’d be needing in order to work from home. Tony has been extremely helpful in trying to prepare anything your alpha might need in order to continue his training of the recruits. 

You opted to stay at home and try and get some sleep in as this was one of the only times when the pups weren’t running around and playing. You loved them to bits but they were demanding. Their high energy levels usually not a problem to match but the fatigue of pregnancy was getting to you. 

Settling down in your nest, you put on y/f show on your laptop and laid down under the covers. It didn’t tale long for your eyelids to fall shut and for sweet dreams to carry you through your slumber. 

It couldn’t have been an hour, when you awoke with a start. Your legs were suddenly soaked, as was the nest under you. Eyes popping out of your head, you quickly threw the covers off to confirm that in fact, your water has broken. 

Fuck. 

Quickly grabbing your phone off the bedside table and your hospital bag, you rushed to the garage. Grabbing the car keys on the way, you tried to remain calm. Taking deep breaths in through your nose and out through your mouth. 

“Calm down! This isn’t your first rodeo,” you spoke to yourself out loud but not much louder than a whisper. 

Sliding into the car and connecting your phone to the Bluetooth system, you started your car and drove out from your garage. You took a few more deep breaths. It would be some time before the contractions would start but you were still a few weeks before your due date. You tried not to let your head stray with worry and focused on the road. 

Worrying your lip, you pressed the dial on the screen on the dash and picked out Bucky’s number. A few rings and his voice filled the car, “hey honey, everything alright?” 

“Hi, alpha. I don’t want you to start panicking ok, but my water broke and I’m heading for the hospital. Can you meet me there?”

“Y-your water b-broke?”

“Yeah, can you ask Wanda and Nat to look after the pups while you come meet me?”

“But you still have a few weeks to go before..”

“I know, Bucky. Sometimes these things happen. Are you going to be alright driving? If not, get Steve to drop you off. I’m bringing my car anyway so..”

“Omega, are you driving?”

“Ugh, you realise that I’m still capable of driving and remaining focused? The contractions won’t start for a while.” 

“Ok, hang in there I’m on my way.”

And on his way he was. After leaving the pups in the safe hands of Aunties Wanda and Nat, he rushed to the hospital. With the speed at which he was driving, it was a miracle that he made it to the hospital in one piece.

As he was about to rush through the doors of the hospital, Bucky spotted your car entering the car park. He waited to see where you parked and approached the car. 

“Bucky, how did you get here quicker than me?”

Sheepishly he gave you a smile which normally would make you melt but not today. 

“Do you realise how irresponsible it is to drive that fast?!”

“Of course, doll. But I only wanted to get to you as soon as I could.”

You shook your head and handed him the hospital bag before locking your car and walking towards the entrance with your alpha hot on your heels.

After explaining the whole situation and being settled into a room, you finally felt like the world around you slowed down back to it’s normal speed. Bucky was pacing the hospital room and you could hear his thoughts. 

“I’m sure everything is fine. It’s not uncommon for pups to be born earlier than the due date. They’re simply smaller and yes, a little weaker, but healthy nonetheless,” you stated, trying to convince who you weren’t sure. 

Stopping his living he looked at you then his eyes slowly drifted to your bump. He just hoped you were right knowing what he did. 

—x—  
One more push.

You screamed and seconds later, the cry of a pup followed. You smiled through the tears of pain. Finally feeling a little relief. 

The nurses took the pup to clean and check on, while you held onto your alpha’s hand while he checked on you. Exhaustion showed through your sweat and tear stained face. But you also glowed and he couldn’t stop looking at you. Admiring what a strong omega you are and how you managed to be the best thing in his life. 

“I’m so proud of you. I love you,” he said as he leaned down to place a kiss on your lips. 

“I love you too.”

“How is our mama doing?” Asked the doctor as she came to check on you. 

“Good but tired.”

“Understandably. I just wanted to confirm with you that there’s nothing wrong with the pup and that it’ll be back with you just as soon as the nurses have finished cleaning,” the doctor spoke, “would you like to tell me to tell you the gender?”

“Can you place the lil bean in my arms? And we’ll find out that way?” you asked. Both you and Bucky had agreed that this was now tradition. Having met all three of your other pups this way. 

“Of course.”

She left and the two of you waited for what felt like eternity, but the clock confirmed it had merely been five minutes. Bucky was trying to hold back the growls with each passing second. Soon the door opened and a nurse walked in letting you know that they were ready to bring the pup in. 

“Ok, here we go,” Bucky smiles at you while sitting besides you on the bed and holding you in his arms. 

Both of you closed your eyes and waited with halted breaths. The nurses walked into the room and placed the pup in your arms. Your brow creased at the weight in your arms. Or lack of actually. Bucky senses your stress and gave you a reassuring squeeze. 

“On three. One. Two. Three,” he whispered in your ear. 

And on three the both of you opened your eyes to the smallest pup you’ve had so far, wrapped delicately in a fluffy, pink blanket. You squealed.

“Alpha, look it’s a little girl!!” you exclaimed so excitedly, you felt like a little girl yourself again. Finally. After three strong boys, a girl. 

You felt Bucky’s tear land on your cheek. Looking up at him you thought for a moment that he wasn’t happy with your pup, worrying that he’d have preferred another girl. But all that was washed away as quickly as it came. 

“A little girl. Finally someone to have wrapped around their little finger,” he joked in a hushed tone. 

Your laughter was music to his ears, “yes. Some alliance for me for that matter, too.”

“Oh trust me, the boys are mama’s boys through and through,” your alpha confirmed. 

The joy that took over the room was infectious. Even one of the nurses had a tear in her eye. 

Bucky thought about how you still haven’t realised. It must have been the over excursion of giving birth. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the pup’s head, “don’t worry little one, I’ll protect you from all the harms of this world.”

Five minutes later, and the door flew open with force of two very excited pups. “Mummy!! Where’s the baby?” 

“She’s just here,” you answered holding the baby up a little for them to notice. 

“We have a little sister?” Asked the three year old.

“Yup, buddy,” Bucky told him as he took the now nearly one year old from Wanda. 

“Yes!! We have a little omega baby sister!” Screamed the five year old and your head snapped so hard to look at him, you nearly gave yourself whiplash. 

“What?” You asked the word slowly tumbling out of your mouth as realisation grew on you. 

“Surprise,” Bucky smirked, he thought it couldn’t have been done any better. The look on your face was priceless and the delivery from your eldest pup. Perfect. Bucky’s little family was more than he thought he would get after everything he’s been through. 

—x—   
The other avengers all came to see you and the latest addition to your seemingly ever growing family. Wanda was beyond thrilled to find out that the pup was an omega. 

Luckily you were able to go home fairly quickly and so you were currently on your way back home. That’s when you realised that you are yet to see the nursery that Bucky and Steve have prepared. 

The drive didn’t take long and as you got out of the car, you realised that surprisingly everyone was very calm and collected. The pups weren’t bouncing off the walls and you had a suspicion that they’ve already got to see the room. 

“Shall we,” Bucky opened the door for you and you walked into the house, holding the hands of the three and five year olds, while Bucky had the car seat with the littlest pup and held the youngest boy on his hip. 

You walked straight for the room because you knew everyone was in some form of suspense in regards to it and you couldn’t keep yourself from waiting much longer either. As you arrived at the door, you placed your hand on the handle and looked at your little family. The boys were all smiling from ear to ear. Your heart was ready to explode. With that, you pushed on the handle and entered the room. It was beautiful. The walls were a light creamy colour, but it was the colourful artwork that made you tear up. Steve really outdid himself, having painted different Disney and fairytale characters on the walls. The furniture matched the cream coloured walls. 

“Wow, this is...amazing. You two really outdid yourselves. I’m at a slight loss of words,” you spoke as your gaze moved across the different story characters. 

“Uncle Steve said he’ll do our rooms too!! I’m going to have dinosaurs. Rawr!!” Your three year old said while running around imitating the T-Rex. 

“I’m going to have a space themed room. I’m going to have stars on the ceiling and they’ll glow in the dark!” You smiled while your five year old explained. 

“Maybe we should place an order too,” you winked at Bucky, “and what about my youngest boy?”

“He’s going to have a jungle book themed room,” Bucky told you. It was a perfect choice as his favourite book was the jungle book for as long as he’s been alive. 

“I think that’s a great idea.”

The joy continued on through the day until the evening. You were preparing dinner when Bucky entered the kitchen and room over the cutting you were doing. You moved to stir the soup on the stove. 

“I want another,” you said while looking out at the pups gushing over their sleeping baby sister. 

“Yeah? I thought you said no more,” the smirk evident in Bucky’s voice. 

“I changed my mind,” you retorted. 

“Should we start today?”

“I was hoping you’d give me at least a year to recover!”

“Whatever you say doll,” he said and kissed your cheek. 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone who’s been here from the start. I hope you enjoyed this little series!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments and leave some kudos if you did!! Much love to you all! <3


End file.
